There is proposed, as an evaluation method of a semiconductor substrate, a method that utilizes a photoluminescence (hereinafter, also referred to as “PL”) measurement (hereinafter, referred to as a “PL method”), for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2011-54691, which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.